


Sweet Blues

by Inkribbon796



Series: Darkstache Week 2020 [3]
Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom
Genre: Dark is unimpressed, Darkstache Week 2020, Dramatics, M/M, Project Darkstache 2020, ice cream injustice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Wil is prone to dramatics, when things go wrong, the dramatics are turned up to 11.
Relationships: darkstache
Series: Darkstache Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725754
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Sweet Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Darkstache Week 2020: Feeling Blue.

“It’s not fair Dark,” Wilford complained, resting his head against the concrete wall in front of him.

Dark sighed, as if trying to keep himself calm at all costs. “Lots of things aren’t fair, Wil.”

“But I just wanted ice cream,” Wil complained.

Dark took in another deep breath, his ringing almost shrill at this point, “Wil, can I ask something?”

“Yes,” Wil whined. “As long as it’s about the cruel indifference of society.”

“What part of getting ice cream involves getting arrested!” Dark shouted, motioning around Wilford to the prison cell they were both in. Dark had really been a passive observer to his boyfriend’s chaotic antics today and after the arrest, used the Void to get inside the cell.

They would have gotten out an hour ago if not for Wilford complaining.

Wilford looked around, “They didn’t have your favorite.”

Dark dragged his hands across his face, “Wil, it’s okay, we could have gone to a different parlour. It wasn’t the end of the world, an unreasonable management of resources and money? Yes. But not a complete travesty.”

“But we’ve been going there for fifty years, they always have strawberry,” Wilford reminded him. “What ice cream shop doesn’t have strawberry?”

“You always make such a big deal about things like this,” Dark complained. “It wasn’t that big of a deal.”

“I should start my own ice cream shop,” Wilford decided.

Dark let out a quiet scream into his hands, “Wil, if this is anything like your need to start a puppy sanctuary, save us all the trouble and just stick to interviewing.”

“But the ice cream,” Wilford pleaded. “Think of the ice cream.”

“I have,” Dark answered. “I will not have you near children with your penchant for murder. If I let you keep buckets of ice cream in the Manor, and let you contain it there, will you stop?”

“But it’s the virtue of the thing,” Wilford balked. “What’s the point of date night if you stay at the house?”

“That’s what wine is for Wilford,” Dark reminded coldly. “Of which I assure you, I enjoy our dates, but I do not enjoy the clean-up of bailing you out of jail.”

“Ice cream is always worth it,” Wilford defended.

Dark let out a long sigh through his nose, before growling sarcastically, “Sure, why not?”

“Exactly,” Wilford clapped excitedly. “You always understand.”

Dark, hitting his limit, dragged Wilford out of prison, keeping him in the Manor so he could calm down. It took some time — a week — before the reporter calmed down enough. Dark had to get more than a bit crafty to make sure Wilford had hazier details about the little ice cream debacle. A bit of a drastic measure, but it was that or let the madman open up an ice cream parlour, and while Dark cared deeply about Wil, the Entity knew it would only end up as a complete disaster.

Dark round up in a different ice cream parlor, sitting across from Wil on a table just outside of the restaurant, aware that Abe and another police officer were watching them.

Dark just locked eyes with Abe, enjoying his strawberry milkshake.

“How is it, Darkling?” Wil smiled.

“The ice cream was a nice thought,” Dark smiled, stirring his milkshake idly.

“Not our usual place, but can you believe it burned down?” Wilford asked.

Dark shrugged. “I’m sure it’ll be back up and running soon.”

“Yes, yes,” Wilford smiled again, the two of them idly talking as Dark did his best to relax.


End file.
